Love is Love, No Matter What
by RebelChick204
Summary: What if two characters from DB/Z/GT had very...unnatural feelings for each other? Rated R for *ahem* "sexual content."


A/N: I have truly gone insane. Truly, I tell you, I have gone insane. This is such a twisted   
story... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm driving myself crazy. But I already was... well, I   
can't tell you very much, it will ruin the surprise of it all. *goes to a corner and whacks her   
head against a chair* Stupid, stupid, stupid!! I'll ruin my reputation with this story!!!!   
*starts crying*  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry, RC204 is not here right now because she is busy whacking her head against   
a chair. She would like to say that she does not own DB/Z/GT, and is sorry for the stupidity of   
her writing this story. Please leave a message after the beep. *DONG!!!* Oops, forgot it was a   
dong. Please leave a message after the dong. *BEEP!!!* Oh, WHATEVER!!! *WOOF!!!*  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
*************************************************************************************************  
Love is Love, No Matter What  
*************************************************************************************************  
Bra walked into the house. Walking to the kitchen, she set down her grocery bags on the   
table. Sitting down, she sighed.  
'Bra Brief, you need to get out more often,' she thought. 'You still live with your   
parents and brother, of course, he's more pathetic than you...'  
She stood up and walked to the stairs, where she had a collision with Trunks, who had ran  
down the stairs.  
Trunks was holding Bra's waist to keep her from falling over. Bra had thrown her arms   
around his neck. Her pulse and breath quickened when she noticed how close they were.  
Trunks took his arms away from Bra and she did the same.  
"Sorry about that," Trunks mumbled. Then he ran off.  
Bra bit her lip. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. When she reached her room,   
Bra closed the door, leaned against the wall, slid down to the floor, and burst into tears.  
'Why?' Bra thought. 'What happened to me? Have I gone insane?! No, I would have had to be  
born insane. I've always felt this way. But it's just...wrong. He's my brother! Why do I feel for  
him like this?'  
Bra envied her best friend. With a passion. She envied Pan and all the attention Pan got   
from Trunks. Attention that should have been directed towards her.  
Bra shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that. Trunks loved her, but only as a   
sister. Nothing more. Which was the way it should be.  
"But what about what I want?" Bra asked her bedroom wall.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Trunks felt the air hitting his face as he flew at top speed for Pan's house. He landed   
outside the house and rang the doorbell. Pan answered. She smiled.  
"Hey, Trunks," she said.  
"Hi Pan," Trunks said, a little more quieter than usual. Pan pretended not to notice.  
"So, what's up?" she asked him.  
"Nothing much," Trunks replied. "Same old, same old. Now, what were you planning on doing   
tonight?"  
"Actually," Pan said, slipping around Trunks, "I was hoping we would just hang out   
together here." Smirk.  
"I like the way you think, Pan-Pan," Trunks said, smirking.  
He leaned over Pan and kissed her passionately. Pan undid Trunks's tie.   
"I guess you pretty much came from work, huh?" she smiled.  
"I just couldn't wait to be by you," Trunks smirked. He scooped her up in his arms and   
carried her to her room. Pan lit a few candles (A/N: ooh, kinky^_~) and laid down on her bed.   
Without warning, Trunks jumped on top of her and straddled her waist.  
"Panny, are you ready for this?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she said.  
Trunks leaned over and kissed Pan. He slipped her shirt off over her head, and then   
unbuttoned his own. Trunks unfastened her bra and slipped it away. His lips trailed to her   
breasts, the tip of his tongue grazing each nipple. Trunks pressed his lips to Pan's and touched   
her tongue, kissing her harder, faster everywhere.  
Trunks's fingers trailed to Pan's jeans and unbuttoned them.  
His hand moved in and around her waist to her rear. He pressed, pushing her toward him.   
Then he brought his lips to her exposed stomach, lowering the jeans just a few inches at a time   
to clear the way for his lips. Soon, they were down to her knees.  
"I love you so much Pan," Trunks said.  
"I love you, too, Trunks."  
He moved her jeans down to her ankles. Pan lifted her leg so Trunks could gently get them   
off and then he pulled back and took off his jeans, too.  
Her underwear was off. Trunks was naked too. They held each other, gasping, hesitant, but  
knowing there was a flood of passion about to overwhelm them.  
Pan lifted herself to bring her lips to his and he entered her and held her, and they   
moved in a slow rhythm to bring themselves higher and higher, to lift themselves out of any pain   
or fear, to reach the clouds and float away on a magic carpet of love.  
Trunks finally pulled away and laid next to Pan. He held her in his arms, never wanting   
to let go.  
"I love only you Trunks," Pan whispered before falling asleep. Trunks kissed the top of   
her head.  
"I love only you too Pan," he said, feeling the tears starting to fall down his cheeks as  
he said words that weren't true.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Trunks woke up the next morning, feeling a warmth beside him. He realized that he wasn't   
in his bed. He wasn't where he always woke up. Because he was here. With Pan.  
The realization of what had taken place last night dawned on him. He looked down at Pan,   
sleeping beside him.  
"Pan-chan," he said. "I don't know what to do. I feel like now I owe it to you to get   
married...should I? Should I drop all hopes of me and Bra? I think I should. I don't like running  
from problems, but this is not going to get better. No matter how hard I try, Bra will always be   
there in my heart with you. I can either marry you and drop anything with her, or desert you and   
drop everything, everything about you that means so much to me." He sighed.   
Trunks got out of bed and got dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt that he had left at   
Pan's house. He walked down the hall to the kitchen to make something to eat.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Pan woke up to find that Trunks was not there by her side. But she could smell something   
awfully good coming from the kitchen.   
Pan pulled on her robe and tied it, walking to the kitchen. She laughed at what she saw.   
Trunks was standing over the stove, trying to cook. Trying being the main word. He threw down   
the spatula and cussed at the bacon.  
"Somehow I don't think the bacon can hear you," Pan said.  
Trunks turned around and smiled when he saw her.  
"You, sit down," he ordered, sounding very drill-sergeant-ish and then smiled   
seductively. "I've got some surprises for you."  
"I can't wait," Pan said, grinning. She took a seat at the table as Trunks came with a   
plate of food for her. In the middle of the plate was a pile of hashbrowns.  
"This looks like it could be edible," Pan commented. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
"Thank you so much," he said. Then Pan started laughing and he joined in.  
Pan moved her fork to the hasbrowns and was surprised when her fork struck something   
solid. Pan looked up at Trunks, who only nodded. She reached down and picked up a little velvet   
box from in the middle. Pan looked up at Trunks.  
"Go on, open it," he said. Pan reached down and opened the little box. What she saw made   
her gasp.  
It was a gorgeous 24K gold ring and on one side, there was a perfectly round cut diamond.  
It was a simple ring, yet breathtaking. Pan looked up at Trunks.  
"Will you marry me?" he asked, almost holding his breath. Pan burst into tears.  
"Of course," she sobbed happily and threw her arms around Trunks. "I'll never say no to   
you Trunks."  
*************************************************************************************************  
Later that night, everyone heard about Trunks and Pan's engagement and everyone was happy  
for them. Even Vegeta congradulated them! Trunks was watching Bra as she gave the two a smile and   
congradulations. She then left the room.  
"Pan, I've got some business to take care of," Trunks said. "I won't be home tonight."  
Pan gave him a sad look, but nodded.  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Trunks nodded and gave her a kiss. Then he ran   
towards the front of the house.  
Bra was walking up to her room. She heard Trunks's voice say, "Bra, wait..." and she   
turned around and kissed him passionately.  
What surprised her is that he didn't draw away. In fact, he kissed her even harder.   
Before she knew it, they were both in her room, lying on her bed.  
Trunks started undressing her, and she took off his shirt and worked on getting his pants  
off. Soon, they were both naked and lying on the bed, consumed with passion that they wanted to   
let free.  
"Bra," Trunks whispered. "We shouldn't be doing this..."  
"No," Bra agreed. "We shouldn't. That's what makes it even better."  
She leaned up and kissed him. Trunks couldn't hold it any longer. Right then and there,   
his sister gave him her own virginity.   
When it had ended, they both laid down next to one another and fell asleep.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Trunks's eyes snapped open. Had that been a dream? Please have let it been a dream.  
Trunks looked beside him and groaned. No, it wasn't a dream. His little sister was lying   
in the bed, right next to him. He jumped out and started getting dressed.  
Bra woke up.  
"Trunks-kun?" she asked. "Where are you going?"  
"Bra, I'm your older brother," Trunks said. "But I felt something more for you. I had to   
find out exactly what it was, which is what made me do...do...you know what last night. I figured  
it out, Bra. I thought I might be in love with you, but there was no love in that for me. Just   
lust." Bra nodded slowly.  
"I understand," she said. "But I can never love someone like I love you Trunks."  
"Bra, you'll find someone eventually. I refuse to believe you will spend your life   
lonely. You're my little sister, and I love you for that. But not for more."  
Trunks sighed.  
"I've got to get back to Pan."  
"Go right ahead, oniichan," Bra said. "Remember, I love you."  
"I love you too Bra, just not the same way."  
Trunks then jumped out of the window and flew off, leaving Bra behind to cry.  
*************************************************************************************************  
"Bra?" Pan asked. Bra's head snapped up. "I want you to be the maid of honor for our   
wedding."  
Bra froze. Be the maid of honor at the wedding of the man she loved? No way in hell.  
"I'm not so sure..." she said.  
"Oh come on, please?" Goten asked her. "I'm gonna be the best man."  
Bra looked up at Goten. She couldn't help but think about what he might look like in a   
tuxedo. 'Hmmm...probably very hot, and if he's the best man, that would make him my unofficial   
date...interesting...'  
"Oh, fine," Bra said.  
Goten, Pan, and Trunks cheered. Bra looked up at Goten again. He was looking at her with   
a familiar gleam in his eyes. Where had Bra seen that before? Just then, she remembered.  
That was the way that Gohan looked at Videl. How she remembered Goku had looked at   
Chi-Chi. How, if you knew when to catch it, her father looked at her mother. How Trunks looked at   
Pan.  
That was a look of love.  
"Bra, can I talk to you?" Goten asked.   
"Sure," Bra said, though she had no clue as to why.  
She walked with him to a private area outside where he took her hand.  
"Bra, I have a confession to make."  
This scared Bra. She decided to lighten up the atmosphere.  
"What?" she asked. "Did you eat all the Twinkies again, Goten?"  
Goten laughed. "Nope, Gohan finished them this time. Anyway, Bra..." He looked very   
nervous, like someone would try to kill him for what he was about to say. "I'minlovewithyou."  
"Goten?" Bra questioned. "Did you just say..."  
"I'm in love with you," Goten repeated, much slower this time.  
Bra felt ripped up. What did she do now? She could learn to love Goten, she couldn't   
exactly turn him down, she had never even considered being with him. She just figured that Trunks  
would love her and they would be together forever, no questions asked.  
Bra thought for a moment while looking at Goten. 'I could say I love him too, it wouldn't  
be that far from the truth...I do like him an extreme amount...'  
"I like you Goten, I won't lie to you," she said. "I can't say I'm in love with you, but   
that doesn't mean I won't be someday. But for now, let's just say that marriage is a little far   
down the road."  
"Never said I wanted to get married, yet," Goten said with a laugh. "Come here."  
And with that he scooped up Bra and hugged her tightly to him. Bra laughed. Then he   
kissed her.  
'If this is what love with Goten feels like, I could really get used to this very   
quickly...' she thought.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Pan looked up at Trunks.   
"Now that we're alone, there's something I want to tell you..." she said.  
"What might that be, love?" Trunks asked.  
"I'm...pregnant..." Pan mumbled lightly...  
The end of one story and the start of another...  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? My first even slight lemon. I hate myself... Trunks and Bra?! Was I  
on crack??!! *goes back to the chair and starts whacking her head some more* Oh, please review!!!  
*continues whacking head* 


End file.
